


Voyeur

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh man oh man please write something with that headcannon of eggsy hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Eggsy’s not sure what it is, exactly.

It could be the thin sheen of sweat that glistens over every visible inch of his body. It could be the hair (usually so neatly styled and well-kept) falling into his face. It could just be that Harry Hart can turn Eggsy on simply by walking into a room, so really anything else is just adding to it after that.

And fighting isn’t just _anything else_. It’s frightening grace, eyes near-predatory, analyzing even the smallest movement his opponent makes. It’s lightning quick reflexes that have Eggsy half-convinced he’s just psychic and can see what’s coming before it actually happens. (It’s also grunts and moans and panting for lost breath, but that’s neither here nor there).

In any case, it (whatever it might be) is what pulls Eggsy to the gym every Thursday when Harry practices sparring with Percival.

Eggsy discovered one day, completely by accident, that if one goes around the back of the gym there’s a small window that’s always half-opened about 20 feet up that leads into an old storage room. Parkour has never been more useful. Every Thursday Harry and Percival make their way into the gym, wrap up their fists, and get to fighting. Every Thursday Eggsy scales the back wall, wiggles through the window, and gets to watching.

He eases the storage room door open only slightly, presses his eye to the small open space he creates. Then he proceeds to ignore the cramps inevitably forming in his legs as the two agents practice.

Eggsy would like to thank whatever higher power might exist for Harry Hart’s sparring outfit. The man knows how to fill out a suit. He also knows how to fill out gray sweatpants. And no shirt. The first time Eggsy catches a glimpse of the pair practicing he nearly gives himself away with the way his breath hisses in through his teeth.

As the weeks go on he learns to appreciate every way Harry’s muscles move, the ones in his back bunching and tensing as he throws a punch in Percival’s direction, shoulders rippling with the impact from a block. He’s a masterpiece of motion and Eggsy could watch it all day.

Unfortunately, he only gets a short hour. Then it’s back to the suits and the clean, polished look and don’t get Eggsy wrong he loves that look, but there’s something about the raw power Harry displays when he’s fighting that just isn’t present anytime else.


End file.
